World History
This page talks about World History and everything that is up to date. 2016 May 1: Russian troops enter Ukraine and overwhelm the Ukrainian Force currently fighting against Novorossiya. After the capture of Kyiv (Kiev), Ukraine enforce a treaty of Surrender. The Treaty of Donetsk is ratified on May 27. May 14: '''ISIS retreats as Russian forces close in on Mosul '''May 17: '''Mosul is liberated '''May 27: The Treaty of Donetsk is ratified. June 2: 'The Idea of the Nordic Alliance is introduced by Sweden. '''June 18: '''The Nordic Alliance is formed following the Treaty of Gothenburg. Its first and founding members are Sweden, Finland and Iceland. '''August 20: '''Numerous agreements are signed by Russia and Sweden, ultimately leading to a friendly relationship. '''August 22: 'Sweden officially announces its declaration of joining BRICS (Now BRICSS). NATO is shocked at this movement. 'August 30: '''ISIS is ultimately kicked out from Iraq, Kurdi troops march into Van, Turkey. '''August 31: 'Denmark and Norway join the Nordic Alliance following the Treaty of Copenhagen. 'September 4: 'The Baltic States join the Nordic alliance following the Treaty of Riga. 'September 13: '''Syria, Iraqi and Russian forces capture Raqqa, Syria. '''September 20: '''The Nordic Alliance signs the Treaty of Stockholm, which ensures military protection for all members. '''October 12: '''Russians head for the coast and sail for Libya, occupying Sirte in 19 hours. '''October 15: '''Russia, Syria, Iraq and Iran plan the November Offensive, C Counter Strike against ISIS. '''October 19: '''ISIS captures Damascus. '''October 24: '''ISIS attacks the Golan Heights, but it ends in a tactical Islamic State Defeat. '''November 3: '''The November offensive is put into effect after a day's delay due to bad weather. '''November 15: '''ISIS is attacked from all directions, ultimately leading to an ISIL demise. As a last ditch attempt, they enter Turkey and surprisingly it goes well. This begins the Turkish-ISIL War. '''November 20: '''ISIL continues to capture more land and begins to enter Turkish Cyprus, in which it is captured. '''November 29: 'NATO begins it's Northern Cyprus Campaign and recaptures Northern Cyprus from ISIS. '''December 2: '''The November Offensive ends with the Syrian Army pushing ISIL out of Syria. '''December 5: '''The Treaty of Murmansk is signed by Finland and Russia, giving Karelia and Murmansk up to Finland. '''December 6: '''Finland and Sweden sign papers, stating the official release of the Åland Islands to Sweden. '''December 14: '''ISIL is defeated by Russian troops. '''December 23: '''Israel is admitted into NATO via the Ankara Conference. '''2017 January 4: '''The Nordic Space Exploration Agency (NSEA) is founded. '''January 13: '''Referendums are held whether the Baltics, Norway, Denmark and Iceland should join NATO or the Nordic Alliance. '''January 21: All except Denmark join the Nordic Alliance. February 2: Kaliningrad is given to Lithuania. February 4: Moldova and Azerbaijan join the Eurasian Union. February 7: Croatia annexes Bosnia, and Albania annexes Kosovo. Republika Srpska is given to Serbia. February 11: Cyprus joins NATO. February 13: Georgia joins the EAU, February 14: Scotland rebels against the UK. Italy seizes control of Tunisia. February 26: Guantanamo Bay is returned to Cuba. Cuba then joins BRICSS (now BRICCSS). February 28: Kazakhstan joins BRICCSS (now BRICCKSS). March 12: Sweden develops the first plasma interval blaster. A fleet of laser drones is created. March 19: France and Morocco invade Algeria. March 22: Egypt and Italy invade Libya. March 31: The Libyan Divisional Crisis begins. Egypt and Italy eventually agree to a deal. April 4: Israel invades Palestine. April 16: Lebanon is invaded and divided.